Memories of a Spirit
by Unknown Stranger Sees All
Summary: A ROTBTD CROSSOVER! The guardians must go through Jack's memories when MIM thinks they don't know him well enough after a comment that went too far.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, its me again! I am a huge fan of ROTBTD. NO FROZEN THOUGH, DONT LIKE THAT!**_

_**So I have read many fics where the guardians go and see jack's past. But I have only read one where they do and its a ROTBTD crossover so I got to thinking. Why don't I do that? I have just finished my Supernatural story and until people want me to do specific things, I'm gonna do this. **_

_**Hope you'll enjoy!**_

Merida sighed, plopping down in her seat next to Rapunzel and across from Hiccup. They were called to the North Pole for a meeting, and they were now only waiting for the Guardian of Fun.

Jack Frost himself.

"HE's late...AGAIN!" the Guardian of Hope sighed in exasperation. The Easter Bunny was currently leaning up against a wall, rather impatiently I might add, wondering once again what was so urgent that he had to leave the huge egg statues in charge of the warren while he was away.

Doesn't the moon know he only had 364 days until Easter?! That's not nearly enough time!

The Guardian of Memories simply rolled her eyes. It wasn't unusual for Jack to be late, but that doesn't mean it didn't not get on her nerves as well. But for the sake of sanity, she kept her mouth shut, and went on with flying around the workshop.

The Sandman was currently dozing in and out of consciousness, mi ding his own business and ignoring everyone else's.

The large Russian man, also known as North, was as of the moment, instructing Phil that he didn't like the way he had painted some race cars. Instead of yellow, he wanted red.

That left the three other Seasonal Spirits and Guardians to sit in the loft, waiting for their brother to show. Rapunzel was sketching in a small booklet, Hiccup was reading the book of dragons...again, and Merida being Merida, was sharpening her bows.

"Did any of you talk to him recently?" The Spirit of Spring asked.

Merida shook her head, but The Spirit of Autumn nodded.

"He said he would be here," Hiccup replied.

Suddenly, there was a large burst of wind, and the boy in question flew through the window, staff in hand, and landed right beside Hiccup with a small bounce.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I OWN NOTHING. BTW- OLDER HICCUP!**_

OUTSIDER'S POV

Jack plopped down next to Hiccup, smiling when he saw him shiver slightly when the wind circled around them.

"Sorry I'm late, lost track of time," Jack apologized. Hiccup gave him a small grin, Rapunzel nodded, and Merida snorted.

Before she could retort, however, Bunny decided to.

"That seems to be your excuse every time this happens! We've been waiting for hours, mate!"

Jack looks at the other guardian.

"Sorry, I was at the pond, today is... Kind of a special day," he says softly. Hiccup looks at him. His brother usually didn't stutter...

"What, did someone die today?" Merida asks, finally speaking her voice. She was beyond tired of waiting. Barely anyone noticed Jack flinch and look down. Hiccup and Rapunzel did, though, and they soon shared looks of slight concern. Before they could say anything, Jack spoke up, more sass in his voice.

"None of your business Hot-Head, or yours Kangaroo," he stands up, coming face to face with Bunny.

"It is our my business, when it interferes with MY time," he snaps back. Hiccup looks at the upcoming argument, deciding whether or not to interfere.

"So sorry you lost a FEW hours, waiting instead of painting eggs,"

"You should be! I lost a good three hours while you were lollygagging on some stupid pond!"

Jack tensed at the words, and this time everyone saw it but two; Merida and Bunny.

"If you knew anything, about that pond..." Jack trailed off, glaring daggers.

"It's a stupid pond, it's not like you died there! It's not like you were born there!" Bunny raised his hands in the air, to emphasize his point. Jack full out flinched and backed away, an arm going to cover his face.

"You have no idea..." he whispers, before walking away, no one but Hiccup noticing the tears in his brother's eyes.

"No idea what? It's a meaningless pond, that has nothing to do with anything!" Bunny shouts. Jack turns and jumps for him, but Hiccup quickly grabbed him from behind, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. He shivers when his arms touch the hoodie, and his worry increases when he feels the other boy's ribs from underneath.

Before anyone else can say or do anything, a new voice appears.

_Guardians..._


End file.
